Damaged to the Point of No Return
by annakas
Summary: Marcus/Neroon slash. After a ugly incident Marcus has not spoken a word with anyone. Its been a year and his friends are becoming desperate. Can one minbari change it all?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own Babylon5

Damaged to the Point of No Return

 by

annakas

prologue

The two figures behind a pillar silently watched a third one, who was oblivious to their intense gaze. 

"So there still is no change?" asked the taller of the two "No" was the quiet answer.

"It's been a year" stated the first one. "Do you think I don't know that?" was the irritated reply.

"And there is nothing wrong with his throat?"

"You know there is nothing wrong with it. He just..."

"I don ' t get it" remarked the first one again.

"Honestly? Me neither" stated the second figure sadly. "I wonder what happened. I know he was tortured and all. But still this?" 

"Me too Michael, me too. But it looks as if we will never know if things continue like they are now."

"Yeah Stephen, it really seems so. We should go over and let him know we are visiting."

Stephen Franklin, the Chief Medical Officer on Babylon5 station sighed tiredly and nodded. But still the two figures staied where they stood and didn't move toward the third one.

"Damn, this will be weird. I know he can understand me but sometimes it feels like I am talking to a wall." 

"I know what you mean Garibaldi. Believe me I know."  

"I miss him. I miss his irritating and witty comments. He is not even dead and I mourn. He just... Are you sure there hasn't been a single word?" 

The look Michael Garibaldi got from Dr. Stephen Franklin was not very friendly.  

"Oh I am sure. Marcus hasn't spoken a word for over a year. No squeak, no scream, no whisper, not even a clearing of his throat. He has been quiet as the dead. Honestly, we have tried everything we could think of to make him speak. He just doesn't want to. And when we tried overly much he just ignored us for a day or two. Not that he doesn't ignore us now. You would think there is no difference in ignoring others. But Marcus has definitely made it a fine art. You will notice the difference... I will tell you again. There is nothing wrong with his throat. He just  doesn't want to communicate"  

"Stephen, calm down. I just hoped... A year... What is the point? Lets just go and spend some time with him, okay?"And so Dr Stephen Franklin and Michael Garibaldi left their hiding place behind the pillar and went to the balcony where Marcus Cole was silently standing and watching the beautiful view of Minbar.

A/N: Biggest thanks to stephanie for betaing my fic and nagging me to work faster.


	2. And So We Begin

Disclaimer: Don't own Babylon5

A/N: Biggest thanks to my beta, she knows who she is. *gives a big hug*

Chapter1 : And So We Begin

It was a beautiful day, that kind of day where people went out for walks or used it for their own leisure. That kind of day where you just have to smile and be happy. But one person did not care about that at all. He had nothing to be happy about. He was Marcus Cole, the favoured ranger of the Anla Shok. The person who survived den`sha to death. he was one of the... well it is not important. Let's just say he was a very special to mankind.

The view from the balcony was exquisite. The country side was full of  lush green trees, different bushes and flowers in most beautiful colors. The sky was in the deepest blue and white fluffy clouds were sailing over its big exspanse, birds were singing their marvelous melodies over the beginning of summer, but Marcus didn't notice it. Honestly he hadn't noticed anything beautiful for a long time. For over a year to be precise.He just stood there on the balcony, numbly uncaring, unseeing, just being, just existing.

It wasn't that Marcus didn't have any friends. Ok, he did not have many friends. But the ones he had were very loyal to him like he was loyal to them in return. It was really sad that one of the brightest souls of mankind was so broken and tired. But his losses were too great to cope: most of his loved ones were killed in the Earth-Minbari war, others in the shadow attack against his colony or... well by his or their enemys. People would be surprised to know how many enemies Marcus Cole really had.

And now, after a year of being silent, the ranger had no intentions to start speaking again, to communicate again or to care again. Because he had had enough and nothing could bring him out of his silence. At least so he thought to himself. Luckily for the world he was going to be  proven wrong. But it wouldn't be an easy task to do.'

The Ranger heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards him from behind and then a hand was put lightly to his shoulder. "Marcus, it is good to see you again" said a voice that belonged to Michael Garibaldi the security chief of Babylon5.

The Anlo Shok turned around silently and looked at his visitors. He nodded to them slowly and gave them a little, almost non-existing smile.

"You look better. Being outside has really helped, you now have some color on you. Susan sends her greetings and so does Sheridan. We all really miss you on Babylon5 and hope to see you there again. A lot of things happened since our last meeting. Can you believe that Londo made a ..." and so the little chat went on and on. Marcus listened, sometimes he nodded along, sometimes he gave them a little smile. Garibaldi and Franklin talked for hours to him about all they could think of. The latest news and gossip was given to the silent man. It was sad, it was depressing but it was all Michael and Franklin could do. When Garibaldi and Stephen had told everything they could think of, they said their goodbyes left the balcony to go to their shuttle and flew back to Babylon5. Like always Marcus Cole stayed behind on Minbar. 


	3. Angry talks

Disclaimer: Babylon5 is not mine, never will be and never has been.

A/N: Big thanks to my beta Stephanie. This is and AU.

Chapter2: Angry talks

When the tired duo arrived back at Babylon5 they were immediately greeted by anxious John Sheridan. 

"Stephen, Garibaldi come to my office. We can talk there undisturbed" said the captain of Babylon5. The company walked briskly to the mentioned room. There some friends were already waiting for them.

Delenn was sitting on a armchair and Lennier stood behind her like a silent shadow. Susan was pacing from one corner to the other. The moment Garibaldi and Franklin entered, everyone looked at them and waited.

"Please sit" said John shortly. The silence continued.

Finally Susan couldn't take it any longer and snapped:"So?"

The look she got from the duo was enough to give her the answer she was afraid of.

"So there is no change" she said sadly.

"He looks better, even has a tan, if it is a comfort to know" offered Franklin dejectedly to her.

Susan took a deep breath then she exhaled slowly to calm herself, when it didn't help, she whirled around, glared at Delenn and spat furiously in a rapid stream:"It is all your fault! What did you do to him!? What could you have possibly done to him to make Marcus a shadow, a frigging vegetable!? Tell us, we have the right to know!"

Sheridan interrupted her when it looked like she was about to continue:" Now, now, Susan, calm down. Delenn didn't do do anything."

Delenn smiled to him. "Thank you John," then she turned her head to Ivanova and stated calmly:" Susan I have not done anything."

"Don't patronize me Delenn. We all were there, we all heared Marcus and what he said to you. We have the right to know what he was talking about" sneered Susan, her beautiful face full of pain and fury.

"Susan, calm down. We all know Marcus was delirious when he said that, he did not recognize with whom he was speaking. He was delirious," Sheridan again tried to calm her.

But Susan was not to be calmed. The forlorn situation had gotten to her. She had lost hope ever seeing their sarcastic but goodhearted ranger speaking ever again. So she was determined to know the reason why Babylon5 had lost their mysterious, green-eyed ranger. It was their right to know. And so she did not stop. Her glare went from Delenn onto Sheridan and with mocking voice she continued:" Ohh, I don't think so.  Of course you protect her John, you love her. To you she is an angel from the skies. A saint." 

And then Susans voice went from mocking to silky and all persons in the room were reminded that they were dealing with a warrior who had fought in the Earth-Minbari war, who had killed and who would do it again in a heartbeat to protect her friends, family and world. Her words were dripping of acid as she said:"Marcus definitely knew with whom he was speaking , do not even try to think otherwise. We all could see it in his eyes. For god's sake, he threw his ranger pin at her feet..."

"Enough!"  Sheridan shouted and then added more calmly, "Enough. Susan we all know that Marcus loves the rangers. That they are his life. He had no reason to act so. We all know and have seen for what Marcus is ready to do to save Delenn. He even protected Delenn's life when he decided to fight  Den Sha with Neroon and he almost died doing it. The only reason he is alive is because Neroon for some mysterious reason spared him. He was prepared to die for the rangers, he was prepared to die for Delenn. And I can't  believe that Marcus would change his mind a year later about Delenn being his mentor. He was not in his right mind when he said those horrible things to Delenn. Heck, who could blame him. We all saw what he looked like at the time."

Yes, they all remembered what Marcus had looked like. His broken and bruised body covered in deep welts, slowly oozing blood. Indeed, they all remembered him limping towards Delenn, face pale and grimaced in pain, eyes full of anger, betrayal, fury and grief.

All of them were too shocked to help him. So they just stood there paralysed and watched the surreal tableau before them. Unreal, unbeliveable, impossible. Marcus, their beloved ranger, sweating from high fever, drops of sweat running down his throat, mixing with his dark dried blood.

They remembered how he stopped before Delenn, his back straight and rigid, head held high despite the pain they all could see it caused. And they definitely remembered his cold words in a blood chilling tone, disgust and disbelief evident in his voice: "How could you? She was just a child, a young child proctecting her home and playing with things she did not fully understand and you... How could you order such a thing to be done to anyone? How?" and then he swallowed. He looked like a man who finally understood a hard truth he hadn't wanted to believe in before, despite the fact that someone had repeated it to him many times. Like when a child first time realises there is no Santa Claus or Easter Bunny. And the child then remembers all the times when someone older has said the truth to him many times before but Marcus had been too stubborn to believe in them and so he had clung to the lies. He looked like someone who had lost hope. Marcus voice went from disgusted to bitter and cutting: " I can't believe I ever followed you."

Yes, they all remembered how Marcus had held his ranger pin in his hand. How he had squeezed his hand into a fist and how he had cut his palms doing it, how the blood had dripped from the broken skin to the ground. They remembered all too clearly how he threw his pin at Delenn's feet and how the pin glistend from blood in the sourrounding lights. Like a grotesque piece of art, so horrifying to see but impossible to look away.

And then they rembembered how Marcus had collapsed after his poisonous words. How Delenn had screamed at Franklin to do something and help her favourite ranger. Her puzzled and horrified expression.

They remembered the chaos that fallowed, the rush to the medical rooms, the intense fear that Marcus won't make it, the flatline when his heart beat stopped, the relief when Dr Franklin got him back, the wait, the two months lasting coma,  the joy at his 

awakening only to realise he was catatonic, unresponsive, unmoving. The three months that followed, Marcus a vegetable. Their cutting, deliciously sarcastic friend silent and still like a statue. They remembered the day he came out of his catatonia only to find he deliberately still did not respond to their efforts to communicate with him. Moving by himself, yes, even sometimes fallowing orders when he was nicely asked or when he was in the right mood, but still giving them the silent treatment. Never speaking, ignoring their attempts to involve him in talks, even going so far as to ignore them completely if they pushed too hard in their quest to make him speak again, Marcus was listening but never ever responding.

They remembered all their unsuccessful attempts to bring him out of his silence. Nothing helped.Yes, they remembered but they still didn't know what brought it out and they all wanted to know. And Susan was determined to uncover the truth and she had no intentions to stop now when she had had enough of this mystery.

"I am still saying you are hiding the truth, covering it. You have to know what  Marcus was talking about," Ivanova hissed to Delenn. "You are hiding him on Minbar, he should be on Earth where he belongs." That said, Susan turned around and walked out of Sheridan's office. A long silence fallowed. 

"Maybe she is right," stated Michael finally when it seemed as if nobody was going to say anything ."Maybe we should bring Marcus to Earth. It has been a year and still no improvement what so ever. He should be among his people, culture..."  Garibaldi stopped when Delenn shook her head.

"No," she said, "He is among his people where he belongs, with the rangers," she continued.

Michael sighed but still tried again: "Delenn, if I remeber correctly the last thing Marcus did before the quiet, was throwing his ranger pin at your feet. To me, the message was clear, it was clear to everyone else who saw it. He quit the rangers."

Delenn still shook her head: "No, he did not know what he was doing at the time. And I can't risk the rangers. Psi Corps would love to get their hands on one of them. And bringing him to Earth would be like bringing Marcus at their doorstep," she argued calmly.

But Garibaldy was not ready to give up yet. "Delenn, don't get me wrong, but maybe Marcus hasn't spoken yet because he is on Minbar." At her insulted look Michael continued his explanation hastily: "Delenn, humans are different than minbari, we act differently, we live differently, we think differently, we look at the world differently. All I am saying is that maybe if we took Marcus to Earth, he will feel comfortable enough to speak again. You minbari have ceremonies for everything where we humans just flow by it or just do it. Delenn, don't forget he is still human, even if he respects your customs as it should be, but he is still human. He still thinks like  a human, acts like human and feels like human because he is human.

And about the Psi Corps. Marcus has the strongest mental shields we have ever encountered. Whoever put them there knew what they were doing. Even you didn't know they were that strong when we tried to use a telepath to peak into his mind to know what had happened. The telepath couldn't even crack them and only got himself a big headache. So I really doubt Psi-Corps would be more successful than minbars strongest telepaths were."

Delenn bowed her head in acknowledgment and sighed: "Perhaps you are right. But we will not bring Marcus to Earth Instead we will bring him here to Babylon5 . After all he still is the offical ranger of Babylon5." That said she stood up from the chair she was sitting on. She slowly glided to the door, Lennier dragging behind her. At the door she stopped, turned around and said" Marcus will be brought here in two weeks time. Let's hope it works," and then she left the office.

Sheridan  watched her leave wistfully, after a moment he asked Garibaldi and Franklin: "Do you think it will help, bringing him here?"

After a toughtful silence Stephen answered: "I honestly don't know..."

"... but I hope it works," finished Michael for him. And then even they left the office.


	4. Arrival

Disclaimer: Babylon5 is not mine, never will be and never has been.

A/N: A blatant AU. Stephanie thanks again for the beta and advice.

Chapter 3: Arrival

The news of Marcus'  imminent arrival spread quickly. Everyone was busy with preparations for it, new and bigger quarters (courtesy of Delenn); a lot of new reading crystals and books (though Marcus refused to write and speak he hadn't stopped reading) from various Earth languages to minbar religious caste language to translated centauri and narn; fresh food and real coffee (gift from Susan) and water shower.

 It was a happy company that waited to welcome their lost friend. Everyone was full of hope that Marcus would start talking again.So when the shuttle finally landed and when Marcus didn't start to chat with everyone it was kind of a disappointment to them even if it was unreasonable of them to think otherwise. The actual greeting they got was what they really should have expected

The company had gathered to welcome Marcus. Susan was tapping her feet, G'Kar and Londo were insulting each other again, Dr Franklin and Garibaldi just stood there and Delenn, with Lennier howering behind her, watched the still closed door like it had the answer to the question of the universe. Sheridan stood apart from everyone.

Finally the door opened and Marcus stepped into the corridor with his escort (namely bodyguards and some healers, all minbari). He was clothed entirely in black robes and Marcus looked like some kind of statue, eyes dead and hollow. The only things that distinguished him from a corpse were the facts that he stood on his own feet, that his chest rose and fell with each breath he took and the beautiful tan he had on his skin.

The second Marcus noticed the crew of Babylon5, he gave them an almost nonexisting smile so Franklin and Garibaldi were not even sure he had smiled.Yepp that was all, the whole reaction. When his bodyguard rangers saw Delenn, they bowed respectfully and one of them rushed beside Marcus and started to put a ranger pin on him. Marcus gave the minbari a cold glare. The minbari flinched and stopped, the pin was not put on.

Delenn stepped forth, her face smiling and hands risen in friendly greeting. "Marcus, it is a pleasure to see you again. You look well," she said happily only to be stopped in her tracks from the icy glare she got from him. There was only ice in his eyes for Delenn, rage and hate so powerful that the half-human wanted to look away. Marcus stood rigidly, back straight, head held high, face in a sneer. Then it went completely blank. An empty sheet, impossible to read because there just was nothing that could be read. An uncomfortable silence hung over the company.

"Well, we should bring you to your new rooms Marcus. So you could settle in and familiarise yourself with them," offered Lennier finally. Marcus nodded once sharply. Lennier led the way and Marcus followed with his escort.

Delenn watched helplessly as they left. John gave her a comforting hug and whispered:" It will be alright."

"Somehow I really doubt it," Susan cut in. "Excuse me now, I have work to do." And  she left after saying her piece. After some silence Garibaldi added: "She is right, you know, work will not wait." So he left with Franklin.

G'Kar and Londo watched the drama unfold before them with interest. Londo broke the silence:" That was interesting."

TBC


	5. Remember The Fear

Disclaimer: Babylon5 is not mine. I own only the OC.

A/N: Blatant AU

Warnings: SLASH/YAOI, in future chapters mentions of torture and (not graphic) NCS, a lot of swearing too.

Big thank you to Stephanie for the beta.

Chapter 4: Remember the Fear

Lennier was not a malicious person and to get him angry was a feat worth mentioning. And right now the usually mellow minbari was very angry and confused even scared though he didn`t want to admit it to himself. He was angry at Marcus who he had considered a very close acquaintance if not perhaps not a close friend.

Both he and Marcus had many things in common. Their love for their respective works: Lennier as Delenn's aide and Marcus as a respected ranger.  They both had unrequited love interests: Lennier loved Delenn with his whole heart and Marcus loved Susan. And they both would have died to protect Delenn. 

But now Lennier was not sure about the last point and that made him angry. Marcus had been cold to his beloved Delenn and that was not an easy thing to understand because it did not make any sense. Marcus had fought Denn Sha to protect Delenn's life from that bastard Neroon and his superior Shakiri, who had given the order to stop Delenn at any means necessary. And now... well now Marcus behaved like Delenn was the plague itself or like she was below him and that did not sit well with Lennier.

Lennier knew that Marcus had loved Delenn like a mentor before the silence and now he didn't like the changes he saw in the ranger towards the female. There was no hint of love left, only hate, disgust and rage. He didn't understand the change because he didn't see any cause for it. Delenn hadn't sent Marcus to any missions, nor ordered to do something unethical before the silence, so there should not be any reasons for such behaviour from the favoured ranger of the Anla Shoc.

Still, the behaviour was there and that scared Lennier to his core because Marcus could be dangerous. He could do something drastic towards Delenn. After all they were now in same territory namely Babylon5 and not a lot of space was between Delenn and Marcus. The ranger plainly hated Delenn, everyone could see that and it would be unreasonable to think that such hate would not call for some evil deeds. Marcus was a skilled spy and it would be no hardship for him to break into Delenn's rooms and hurt her or --even worse-- kill her.

So Lennier was worried and angry. Worried because his beloved was in danger, angry because the danger came from the last person Lennier thought would ever turn against Delenn. Lennier did not like to be frightened. The last time he was so scared was in the Earth-Minbari war when all Minbari hated and feared the name of Earth Protector Ash and his Blessed Triad. Even now eight years after the war the names of Ash and his triad were feared and cursed by all Minbari. Though with the fear was mixed some gruding respect from the warrior caste because to be honest Ash and his Triad were geniuses in warfare strategy.Everyone on Minbar knew when the war was going on that humans would lose. Not because of their lack of skill --as was the widely spread opinion-- but because of their lack of technology.

When the war began all minabri were sure that it would be over in two weeks, if not sooner. They were confident that the Humans didn't stand a chance and that no lives would be lost on their own side. The reasoning was good. How could humans win when they were behind about three thousand years in technology? It was also a widely known fact by all races that humans hadn't been in a space war before. Yes, they had some ships but they didn't have the experience nor the knowledge how to fight in space. And how could such puny creatures know anything about fighting? So it was simple logic that the Minbari wold just go and take over, in Human terms 'veni vidi vici'. Easy...

But in reality the Minbari were proven wrong. Very wrong. When the war began it was not over in two weeks as was the plan, but it lasted for over a year and a half. Not that the Humans had a chance to win, no , with their technology it was just not possible. Still, during the war, the Minbari soon understood if the Humans would have been a little more advanced, the outcome would not have been so sure. The Minbari also understood that Humans could fight really well and the reason for that was their military leadership.

Namely one Earth Protector Ash and his Blessed Triad. Four warfare geniuses who were the first persons in a long time to make the Minbari feel real fear for themselves.

When the Minbari made their first frontal assault, they were quite surprised in their discovery that Humans just didn't give up or that they were not that easy to kill like they thought it would be. Their strategy was new to the Minbari and superior to other races they had fought with before. The ideas the Humans used were weird, sometimes even absurd but most of the times they worked. The Minbari had to work very hard for every inch of new territory because humans fought them with teeth and nails.

Which surprised the Minbari the most was the fact that there were losses on both sides. Big losses. For every twenty Humans one Minbari would die. And when taking into account the fact that births on Minbar had decreased in the last centuries that was not a good thing. Humans were like ants, there was so many of them. Kill hundred and another hundred would take their place. The Minbari didn't have the luxury nor reserves to waste their soldiers' lives like that.

The last war with even bigger losses, was the Shadow War before the coming of Valen. And now some puny creatures who had been in space less than three centuries, who hadn't even fought in space before, killed Minbari in amounts that should not have been possible --with their lack of knowledge and experience-- was astonishing.

And kill they did, with tricks and cunning and sometimes it seemed with sheer luck. All Minbari still remembered the day when during one of their assults all their fleet ships stopped working because Ash and his Triad had somehow spread a computer virus called 'Sleeping Beauty' on their warships. It locked their weapons and all navigations systems, an the Humans just would have had to chose a ship to fire at. Luckily the Humans weren't able to destroy any ships before help came. So officially no Minbari died in that encouter. What the wider public (namely Humans and all the other races) did not know was that the virus also shut down the lifesupport on the ships and many Minbari died from the lack of  air before help arrived. The virus was signed by Earth Protector Ash and the Blessed Triad. That was the first of several similar incidents. Soon these names were feared and hated by all Minbari.

Another day in their history that all Minbari remembered was when they _discovered that one of their warrior clans was almost entirely extinguished._ 80% of the clan was wiped out with poison. How the poison was delivered into the barracks and battleships or how it was given to the entire clan at the same time  was still an unknown fact. When the problem was discovered it was already too late to save most of the warriors and only 20% survived. Again a signature was found. Again it was signed by Earth Protector Ash and the Blessed Triad. The fact that the wiped out clan was the most fanatic one about the war did not go unnoticed by the Minbari. This incident was also unknown to the wider public.

Soon the names Ash, Silver, Golden and Bronze were curses used in Minbari. They were feared and hated by the entire race but also respected because none had ever given such vicious blows to the Minbari defense before.

What caused a lot of panic on Minbar was the fact that no-one knew who these four guys were, what they looked like, where their headquarters were. It was a logical conclusion that these were not their real names but pseudonyms used for their work. The only facts known about the Earth military leaders was that they were the brains behind Human defense and that they led the human spaceships. Everything else was a guess. It made the Minbari angry that they could not kill the leaders and have an easy victory.

Still the Minbari were sure that they would win the war but the costs would be higher than they thought they would be. The Minbari could not give up, their honor demanded it. Humans had killed Dukhat, one of their greatest leaders born on Minbar after Valen, and his loss had to be paid for with blood... human blood. The loss of Dukhat and other Minbari warriors was a bitter pill to swallow but still the outcome was a sure thing. Humans just didn't have the technology to resist for much longer. _When finally the war seemed to near its end with the Minbari winning, another tragedy struck and at the same time a surprise was discovered._

The tragedy was, when John Sheridan destroyed the battleship called Blackstar. It was supposed to be invincible. Minbari just couldn't understand how this pathetic race could cause them so much mourning. Minbari mad with grief increased their attacks. The victory was almost reached, it was only a matter of days now when the Humans would be wiped out entirely, the defence of their planet breached. So the Grey Council decided to take one specimen and look into its mind to see what these were made from, what made them tick.

What they discovered shocked and surprised them. That would be the great surprise. When the Grey Council took Jeffrey Sinclair as their toy for mindgames they were not expecting to find  Valens soul  in Human body. But that just was what happened. That meant that some humans had Minbari souls among them. When they saw that they were killing the other half of themselves the horror was unimaginable. Minbari do not kill Minbari. This was one of their greatest rules in their society but now they had broken it. Humans were not Minbari in body but in soul and so the entire race of Minbari had sinned against their main rule of life. The war had to be stopped immediately and a hasty peace agreement was made. The Babylon project was started. 

Still the war had caused a lot of damage and hate was not an easy thing to overcome on both sides. Bitterness and losses were in everyones' minds but it was time to try to move on. Minbari from the religious caste were the ones who embraced their newfound human brothers the easiest, the worker caste did not know what to think and were divided in their opinion but the warrior caste did not accept the news well. They were the ones with the biggest losses and the deaths of loved ones were not easily forgiven or forgotten.

Peace came after Earth goverment and Earths military agreed to it. Protector Ash and his Triad was never heard of again --the four dissapeared into thin air. The Minbari found Valen again and knew with it that the Shadows were coming back and therefor knew that the Shadows were coming back and started to prepare for the second Shadow war.

Lennier rememberd the fear that engulfed everything during the Earth-Minbari war and now he feared like that again and he didn't like it at all. He had hoped the war would be the last time in his life when he would feel such a terror again but it seemed as if the universe had different thoughts about it. He led Marcus and his escorts to the rangers new rooms while pondering over what to do about his fear for Delenn's safety. Things could not stay like that.

Finally they reached the doors. Lennier typed in the password and entered with Marcus and his escorts in tow. "Well, this would be your living place Marcus**.** I do hope you like them," Lennier said calmly.

Marcus just stood in the middle of the rooms and didn't give a sign if he was listening at all to what was said to him. He waited until his escorts put his bags down, bowed to him and went out of his quarters. Lennier stayed behind and so Marcus looked at him expectantly.

Finally Delenn's aid said:" Right now your door password is 'welcome home'. You can change it. Since you still are the offical ranger of Babylon5, the Anla Shoc expects you to come to the weekly meetings. After every two weeks you will go and visit Dr Stephen Franklin and he looks you over. That would be all. Have a nice evening**.**" That said, Lennier turned around and also left the rooms to go back to Delenn.

Marcus stood like a statue in the middle of his rooms for quite some time. After a while he slowly walked to his computer and changed all passwords for his living place. Then he walked into the kitchen space and looked it over with a critical eye afterward did the same thing with bathroom. Finally after looking over the living room he stepped into the bedroom and suddenly stopped when he saw the Minbari sleeping platform. He growled and went back into the bathroom, took a towel, wetted it and went with a purposeful stride back towards his bed. He used the wet rag to get his sleeping place vertical while still growling. Suddenly the growling stopped when he noticed the flower arrangement on his bedroom dresser. In a vase there were three entwined roses: one white, one yellow and one red. Around the vase on the dresser black rose petals were scattered. After seeing this Marcus smiled. Things were finally looking up to him.

TBC...


	6. The Interview From Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Babylon5. If I were the owner Marcus and Neroon would shag like bunnies, Stephen and Garibaldi would get hitched with each other, Lennier would declare his undyeing love for Sinclair a.k.a Valen and G'Kar and Londo would get an happy ending too. 

A/N: This is a blatant AU.

Warning: Future Slash/Yaoi/Shounen-ai. Mentions of torture and NCS (not grhaphic). And some OC but do not worry my dear readers there will be no love interests for them from the Babylon5 crew.

Big thanks foe Stephanie for doing beta for this fic. *gives a hug*

Chapter5: The Interview From Hell

The nineteen year old boy sat nervously on the chair and watched the three men who stood across him warily. He felt like he was in an interrigation and that he had commited some vile crime the three men wanted him to admit. He felt like the three could see through him, see his every thought and motivation.'_This feeling is ridiculous. This is only a job interview. Get a grip,'_ the boy thought to himself angrily. He would never get the position if he acted like a crybaby. The boy took a deep breath, raised his chin and made his posture straight and a new mantra: '_Look confident look confident look confident,' _ran in his head. It seemed like his new resolve was not doing the trick because the white haired man looked amused over his antics, the redhead sympathetic and the yellow haired man bored. This was not good. Not good at all. The young man had tried hard to get this far and he did not want to fail now when his goal was almost achieved. He had to pass this interview with flying colors.

"So Marcus Cole. May I ask why  you wish to join our humble organization?" asked the blond man, whose hair looked like it was made from spun gold. The effect the lamps gave to the three men across him was unnerving. The redhead looked like his hair was made of molten lava, burning everything on its way, a living flame framing the man's face. And the green eyes the man had gave the impression of a demon. Simply said - a scary look.The white haired mans hair looked like liquid silver, the cold grey eyes gave an impression of ice. An arctic wind that would chill you in a moment if you dared to oppose it for even a second.

Marcus felt that his throat was dry and he wished desperately that he had a glass of water to drink. This was completely ridiculous to feel this nervous about the interview. Marcus knew his sheet was spotless, and that he was perfect for the new job. He swallowed once and before he could answer the question the man with the albino hair -whom he had christened Silver Winter or Ice in his thoughts- asked him: "Water?"

_'Oh my god this is creepy. Its like they are reading my mind,'_ thought the young man to himself. Marcus nodded and the second Winter gave him a glass of water, he gulped half of it down hurriedly. Now that he did not feel like his throat was full of sand paper Marcus answered the question: "I want to join you because you are the best on the field. Learning under you would be a great honor and it would give me a far better education than the other possibilities would."

Then it was the redheads turn to ask. The man walked across the room behind Marcus' chair so the boy had to turn his head to see the redhead's face. The redhead who Marcus thought of the Devil Demon or Fire asked him finally: "You are from a colony called Arisia?"

"Yes. It's a mining colony," answered Marcus the query.

The redhead started to walk around Marcus in slow circles and continued his questioning: "So, may I know why a child of a mining colony wants to join a military organisation? Our department of it to be exact? It is an unusual wish from one with your background. You have finished your duty to Earth and have been in the military exactly for one year as is the law. I think that there would be enough work waiting for you back on Arisia. After all, your parents are the owners of the colony and you are free to go home now that your duty is finished."

There was a silence for some time while Marcus thought his answer through. "Yeah well...  I am the second child. William is the oldest and he will get the business from mom and dad. He is being trained as the next leader for the family firm. Yes, I can go back but it isn't a bright future that waits for me. And I have no wish to work on Arisia the rest of my life. As for the military...when I came here I discovered something I am good at. I have no wish to abandon it now when I have found it.  I also feel like I am doing a difference in here. Helping our people to be safe. And your department is the best there is accounting to the rumors. I will not be a good footsoldier. And I know it. But intelligence and infiltration is a different matter altogether."

"So, are you saying that you want to join us because your future at home looks boring?" Ice asked after joining Devil in circeling Marcus' chair.

"No. I want to join you because I found my calling and you are the best in the field. And I want to learn from the best," the young soldier said forcefully.

"You think you would be a good spy? Why? Because you have some hacking skills? Many have such skills. Because you are a good actor? Even more people can act. Why should we take you as our next student? Why you? What makes you special?" asked the man with golden hair, whom Marcus privately called Apollo, Helios or Sun. Apollo too had joined his companions in circeling Marcus. The three men were like vultures waiting for a mistake from their prey. 

Marcus definitely felt like a prey about to be butchered. He felt like every thought of his was open for public viewing. He felt so very small compared to the three men who were not a lot older than he was. Perhaps four or five years maximum. Still he wanted to join and if he had to convince the three men then he would do his best, and if even that was not enough he would think of some way how to join the organisation. It was his dream, it was his calling and nothing would get in his way to reach it.

So again the young man valiantly protected his opinion: "You should not accept me for my hacking nor my acting skills. Though they will come in handy. You should accept me for my my great desire to join you. I am a motivated student, I don't wish for glory nor riches. I just want to have the chance to become good at something I like to do."

"Hmm, interesting. You don't want glory nor riches. But dear child, it wold be kind of hard to be a good spy if you are famous and a billionaire and in everyones mind and sight  all the time, so that would not be reason enough. Care to give us another one?" asked the Devil in a silky voice.

_´Not reason enough? Not reason enough!?' _thought young Marcus angrily, '_What the hell do these three bricks want to hear from me? Okay Marcus, time to calm down and be sensible, these three are the best and they know what they are talking about. They want the best, so they will take only the best. So I have to be the best if I want to join them,'_ Marcus told himself. The boy took another calming breath and tried again to reason with the three men: "I think I didn't make myself clear at the first try. I want to join you because I feel becoming a spy is my calling. My heart sings for it, my blood yearns for it. I want to become the best I can get so I want to join you. You should accept me because the best students always are the ones who learn their calling  not the ones who learn because they don't have another choice." Then there was a long silence. Marcus twitched in his chair uncomfortably. He wanted this to be already over.

"Well... Marcus Cole this sounds better then the last reason you gave us." Apollo said from behind Marcus after the silence had lasted for a couple of minutes.

"Now that you have told us the why, we will tell you a couple of things of our own. If you get accepted into our organisation there are some things you should know and think over. Firstly, if we accept you one of us will be your mentor. Secondly, you can think of one thing you would not do for us and our organisation. We will never ask you to break that rule you give us but when you want to break it yourself you have to get our approval for it or face the consequences. Think about this carefully before answering. That would be all for today. The next time we will see, it will be either to accept you or to decline you. Off you go now. We will be in touch," Apollo said to Marcus.

Young Marcus stood from his chair and bowed to the three creepy men and gave his goodbyes to them. When he had left the room the young man felt very tired, like he had just come out of a battle. Marcus was relieved that the three men had not declined his wish to join them on the spot and hoped with all his heart that they would accept him as their newest student and apprentice.

Back at the room the three companions discussed their latest applicant. "Silver what is your impression of young Marcus Cole and what did he think about?" asked Golden.

The white haired man sighed, put his thoughts in order and answered: "Marcus is strong willed and he really does want to join us. The boy is sure that this is his calling. He found the three of us intimidating but still holds us in high regard. The boy is afraid we will not accept him. He even gave us dubious nicknames in his mind. The ironic thing is that one of them was accurate. Me he thought of as Ice, Snow or Silver. The Silver part is correct. You Bronze he thought of as Devil Demon or Fire which I found highly amusing. And you Golden he dubbed Apollo, Helios or Sun after the ancient gods. Marcus is determined to join us in any way possible. When I peaked into his mind I found it to be very strong. If we decided to build some shields into it they would stand well. Now it is your turn Bronze, what did the boy feel?"

"In the beginning of the interview it was nervousness I got from him. Then there briefly was anger, followed by feelings of strong resolve.  Later the resolve started to slowly crumble the stronger we came upon him. Again a lot of  nervousness mixed with irritation, frustration, brief anger at us, forced calm, nervousness and again strong feelings of determination to get what he wanted. When I tweaked his emotions a little he shook off my manipulations with effort. I too agree we could build some strong shields into his mind, should we accept him into our fold." Bronze answered the question and then asked one of his own: "And you Golden, what about your thoughts on the boy?"

The golden haired man thought a little and answered: "Since I am the one with the boring powers -neither a telepath nor an empath- there wasn't  anything I could to with my telekinesis during the interview. But the boy did look determinated if a little nervous. I am impressed how he withstood all your manipulations and didn't break. So far he seems to be one of the strongest canditates. Out of ten possible choices four of them cried by the end of the interview,another three were not so far behind in that regard."

"I think we all agree that Marcus Cole, Danielle Black and Eiri Barton are the three strongest ones from all the canditates. The question is who will be chosen as the apprentice?Any thoughts?" Silver asked .

"I support Marcus Cole as the winner. He is the one who wishes in his heart to get this job," Bronze stated his opinion on the matter.

"But wouldn't female influence be better in this case? I would support Marcus Cole, he is good enough. But I think we need a female hand in this time so my vote goes to Danielle Black," Golden said  his thoughts on it.

"Golden, that is a good point and I would support Danielle but there is one little problem with her. Her character traits are not good enough. When I read her mind she thought that we would be easy to manipulate with her so called womenly charms. She wanted to join us to get more power and influence. Her plan was to sleep with all the three of us and make us  bid her every whim. She is not the kind of influence I want Ash to encounter with. And Ash's welfare is the most important thing in this case. So I would have to support Marcus. Eiri Barton is out because he really didn't want to join us. He came to the interview  under the pressure of his family. The bunch of idiots thought it would be good for their image to have one of their heirs working in our organisation. And the boy was praying in his mind during the entire interview that we really really really didn't want him to join. Which in itself is sad, he would have been an excellent pupil but his heart lies in another occupation entirely. So Marcus it has to be. He wants to join us and he has no plans to try to use us," Silver explained  his choice.

"Okay, you two convinced me that Marcus will be the one. It makes me a little sad. I hoped that the winner would be a female. It would do Ash some good to have female company. Now that we have agreed that Marcus Cole will be Ashes apprentice, I can't wait to see the boy's face when he meets his new master. That will be fun to see," Golden said  happily to his two friends and co-workers. The three men who in the future would be known as the Blessed Triad stayed in the room for quite some time and talked about their plans.

TBC


End file.
